


Listen to your Daddy

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Dragon Toy, Collaboration, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Contact, F/M, Falling for each other, Lingerie, Manual stimulation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Reader of Colour, Teasing, Toys, reader - Freeform, sugar daddy relationship, switching POV, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: Gladio never thought that his sugar babe could be so difficult to find things for. Not because you had such an expensive taste, but because you never seemed to want anything. It seems he needed to make very clear to you that you could ask him for anything, no matter the price tag. And he had just the way to make the message very clear to you.





	Listen to your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between Vathekael and me. Sugar Daddy themed because who doesn't want to be spoiled by the Shield?

Fiddling with his phone, Gladio groaned as he watched the computer. For an hour, he had been trying to find a gift for you. Something more expensive than a book, or some embroidery thread, but alas…no luck. He had the money, but he wasn't sure you'd enjoy it. There was no use clogging your home with stuff that wasn't going to bring you joy. Grimacing, he closed the computer before dragging a hand over his face.

When he got a sugar babe, he thought you'd be draining his bank account. He had been expecting it, and had been ready to spoil you rotten. Why else would he even get a sugar babe, if not spend money on them? But you had only wanted fairly cheap stuff, with the only expensive being a new laptop when yours broke down. It was endearing, but frustrating. He wanted to shower you with gifts damn it!

 

Hand covering his face, he tapped his fingers rhythmically in frustration, until a thought hit him. Grinning, he quickly unlocked his phone and dialled your number.

Humming happily, you patted your new - too blood expensive - powerful laptop as if it was a pretty kitty cat to cuddle. It had been a friend who had talked you into trying to sugar. And here you were. Being the sugar baby of the Shield of the King, Gladiolus Amicitia. He was everything a girl could dream for and wanted to spoil you rotten without asking much in return.

Yes, you accompanied him to parties and official business. Yes, you were physically intimate, but heck. He rocked your world so you didn’t see it as a hardship at all. Sometimes you thought you wanted it more than he did. Giggling, you felt yourself heat up as you remembered the last night you spent together - a quickie in a Citadel corridor during his lunch break.

He tried to spoil you, but it was hard to ask him to pay for anything wild. He paid your bills and such, but you rarely asked for more. Sometimes you wondered why you had started this, if you were not going to ask for all kinds of stuff. But…to be honest, you enjoyed spending time with him the most.

 

Blinking, you turned to your phone when it went off and beamed when you saw who it was. Unlocking your phone, you picked it up and sighed delighted. “Hello Daddy, how are you doing?” you asked happily.

Humming, Gladio leant back in his chair, moving the laptop away as he heard your voice. It never failed to bring a smile to his face. Getting comfortable in the bed, he let his hand trail up and down as he closed his eyes to listen to you.

 

"Hey babe. Daddy's trying to find a gift for you, but you're being stubborn," he teased. He always had loved showing his affection for people by either doing something together, or getting them things if you were apart often. As this was a bit of a special arrangement - you being his first babe - he figured he'd only be able to settle for the latter show of affection.

"What are your measurements?" In spite of all the frustrations, a devious plan had grown in his mind. You'd find out soon what it was, but for now he needed some numbers from you. You would probably be able to guess a part of what he had planned, but the rest he'd keep to himself. His hand laid over his crotch, carefully massaging his length through his pants, grunting slightly.

You arched your eyebrow amused as you pushed your hair out of your face, ears twitching as you heard the sound of fabric moving and sounds spilling from his lips. “You like it when I’m stubborn,” you purred teasingly as you leaned back against your headboard, the laptop placed beside you. Why would he want to know your measurement. “Uhm...” you looked down at the shirt you were wearing. Checking the pants you had taken off earlier as you were home anyways – telling him your usual measurements. “Why?” you asked him innocently as you closed your eyes, listening to his breathing and voice. He had a fantastic voice. You truly enjoyed listening to him talk as it filled you up with warmth and calmness. He could soothe anyone with that voice of his. “You’re going to buy me a t-shirt from the website I told you about?” you asked with excitement, thinking of the cute animal shirts they had on it.

"You'll have to wait and see, baby girl," he teased, but made a mental note to buy you one of those shirts as well. Or five of them. You sounded so happy, so he had to give those to you too. Memorizing the measurements, he nodded to himself before grabbing his half-erect cock. "It'll be worth it, you promise." His voice had gone slightly husky, the thought of was what to come arousing him and making his hand move over his flesh.

Fuck, you were a great sugar babe, even if you were stubborn. "Would you do something for daddy? Tell me what you're wearing." It was tacky, it was corny, it was old, but fuck if it didn't make him feel hot and bothered to hear you touch yourself to his voice.

Your cheeks heated up as you brushed your fingers over your inner thighs. “Not much,” you whispered truthfully as it explained why he was grunting a little bit and sounding huskier than normal. Dimming your lights, you leaned back against your pillows now as you breathed slowly. Your fingers moving over your stomach and thighs.

“One of your shirts I stole and black panties. That’s it. But when I’m going to sleep, I’ll maybe lose the shirt. I don’t like sleeping with clothes,” you told him honestly as you closed your eyes, imagining him in his bed right now. Stroking that long thick shaft of his. Mmmm. you loved his cock. Loved how it made you feel. “What are you wearing? Or not wearing?” you added the last bit with a tease. If he was going to ask, you were as well.

"Hm, have to get your more of my shirts then." Because it was arousing to imagine you wearing his clothes, as if he owned you. As if you were his. What you did in your free time was none of his business, but the knowledge that you wore his shirt out of your own free will turned him on immensely.

"You. I’m not wearing you right now," he grunted, pushing his pants lower so that he could get to his balls as well. He loved that you paid attention to his balls whenever you two had fun together. Most girls missed that part, but not you. It made him love your moments together just a bit more. Teasing his balls, he exhaled loudly into the phone, letting you know just how much you were affecting him. "Can't wait to see you, babe. You make me feel so good."

“Want me to take pictures of myself wearing your shirts and nothing else? You can put it in your wank bank folder,” you kept teasing him and moaned softly as you moved your hand into your panties. Already feeling you were wet. Not surprising, just hearing his voice turned you into a waterfall. “Call you and I’ll come to you, Daddy. I like spending time with you....under you....on top of you.”

Just spending time with him, laughing and chatting you loved as well but didn’t think he wanted to know how much on a personal level he affected you. How you missed him if you didn’t speak to each other for a few days, even though he sent you flowers or treats almost every day. Spoiling you to the core. Gathering some of your juices on your fingers, you started to circle your clit and sighing loudly, being noisy for him so he had stuff to work with. “You’re playing with your balls, Daddy? Imagining me sucking on them while I jerk you off?”

"I'll take them myself next time I see you," he growled, squeezing his balls just a tad harder. But that wouldn't happen yet. He had to get some things into motion first, places to be and things to get. Rolling the sack in his hand, he grunted into the phone. "So eager, baby girl." As if he was any better. But he had to hold on, had to wait just a bit longer. "It makes Daddy proud." While the words that fell from your mouth were sinful, he'd much rather have your mouth on his balls, working them in the way you were describing.

More and more ideas popped into his head, and had you been able to see his grin you'd have been worried. Thankfully, it was only a voice call so there was nothing ruining his surprise for you. "You touching yourself, baby girl? Thinking they are my large fingers?"

You shuddered as you moved your fingers into you, fingering yourself faster as it was so good to hear his voice. Speaking so sinfully and imagining what he was doing to himself right now. You whined. You wanted to do those things yourself. Make him all hard and horny.

“Yes Daddy. Mmmm I love your fingers inside of me. You always know how to drive me crazy.” He liked giving oral, fingering you for what felt hours, teasing you and keeping you balanced on the edge. Your hips moved as you remembered the last time he did that, panting needy. Wanting to please him so much.

“I’m always eager for you.” you moved your phone so he could hear you finger yourself, putting him on speaker as you let out louder noises. “Oh fuck, Daddy. I miss your cock in me.”

Taking his cock in his hand, he felt it throb in reaction to your words, to the sinful fantasies you were giving him. However, biting his lower lip, a devious thought hit him. Your needy sounds were like the siren's song to him, but this was a too good plan to give up this early on. Still moving his hand along his cock, he turned most of his attention to you, grinning widely. "Babe, stop." His voice was commanding, and it left no room for any talkback from you. It was a game, and he was sure you'd find the game hard to play.

“What?” you whined as you immediately stopped, dropping your hand and moving the phone back to your ear. He would see you pout like crazy if it had been a video call. Your heat throbbed needy as you fought to keep your hips still as your clit throbbed. Feeling larger, begging to be caressed and stimulated. “Daddddyyyy,” you whined with a huff. Oh, he was being mean to you right now. Getting you all hot and bothered but not letting you get off. Surely he wouldn’t be that cruel right? You had been a good girl to him!

Chuckling low, he removed his hand from himself, watching the precum glistening over it. The effect you had on him was stunning. "Soon we'll see each other baby girl, but you should not touch yourself until then." Fingers gliding feather light over his flesh, he toyed with the precum slightly, as if fascinated by the sticky substance. "Is that clear, baby girl? No touching." He barely waited for a reply before he hung up. He knew it was gonna be hell for you, having been left like that, but his smirk had been clear in his voice. Taking himself in hand again, he furiously rubbed himself, thinking of all the fun things that he'd to do you.

Letting out a roar, you buried your face in a pillow, kicking your feet like a five year old. Oh that blasted man! He was being a huge meanie right now. Part of you wanted to defy him and rub one out. But he would know. You had no idea how, but he always bloody knew when you defied his orders. Bastard probably was rubbing one out right now. Making you hiss in frustrations as you pressed your thighs together.

“Ass. Maybe I should let him buy that expensive necklace I saw as payback,” you muttered to yourself. No, he would not see that as payback. He would be absolutely delighted because he would finally be able to spend money on you properly. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you put your phone away, and tried to sleep even though your body begged for some relief. Stupid Daddy.

* * *

 

A few days passed with no more calls between you two, only a few teasing messages from him to you, reminding you not to touch yourself. Once he had even sent a picture of him fresh out of the shower, with grey sweatpants on, his dick clearly outlined in them. The grin on his face had been lethal. But things were moving along nicely, and he finally had everything he needed for his plan. Bringing out his phone, he quickly typed a message to you.

 

To babe:  _ Come over. The door is unlocked. Go to the bedroom and put on the things you find there. _

 

An amused smirk in place, he sat down in the kitchen, beer in hand. This was going to be very entertaining.

Your heart jumped in your chest, a bit nervous but mostly excited. And wanting revenge so badly.

 

To Big Daddy:  _ Yes Meanie Daddy _

 

Soon enough, you arrived at his larger than life apartment he occupied in the Citadel, acting as casually as you could. Stepping inside, you took off your shoes and went straight to the bedroom – he had long ago given you an electronic keycard to his home. Not looking for him as that wasn’t what he told you to do.

You let out a laugh when you saw what he had gotten for you. Oh, so that’s why he wanted your measurements! Honestly. Why bother? It was barely any fabric!! Undressing, you started to put on the lingerie - making sure every strap was correctly in place. Your cheeks felt hot as you realised the panties were crotchless and the cups of the bra barely covered your nipples. It was highly erotic and not something you would ever choose to wear. But if it made him happy, you gladly wore it. Putting on the heels, you grabbed the sheer robe and put that on as well. “Daddy? I’m done.”

His jeans felt too tight, constricting around his growing erection. He had heard you come inside, and had been listening intently for any sound you made. It might've been a punishment for you, but it was still highly erotic to him. He just hoped you enjoyed the clothes he had gotten you. And there was still a few things left. Beer forgotten on the table, he stepped into the bedroom, his step halting for just a second as he laid eyes on you.

You looked stunning in the lingerie, the straps hugging your form, yet giving him a lot of access to you. The fact that he had a complete view of your pussy was a big bonus as well. Even if he had known it would fit you, seeing it on you were mind-blowing. "Astrals damned babe, you almost made me nut right there," he grinned, watching you like a shark, but deep in his eyes affection could be seen. Eyes still devouring you, he walked over to the drawers he had, pulling out a small, satin wrapped package. It was the last thing missing to make your outfit complete. Bringing the red package closer, he held it out for you, grinning all the while. "Open it, baby girl."

“Don’t trust you,” you teased him amused before sighing happily as you admired his body. Hard like rock. The scar and tattoo giving him a roguish powerful vibe. Your eyes drifting over his crotch, and you licked your lips as you saw how hard he was. Oh yeah. If he wasn’t careful, he would come in his jeans right then and there. You felt your folds become wet at the thought of it, feeling slightly embarrassed as there wasn’t any fabric to hide what he was doing to you.

Glancing up at him for a second, you sat down on the edge of the bed and rested the package on your lap. Fingers carefully unwrapping his gift as you always did. Always treated even the smallest gift he got you with reverence. You gasped when you opened the box and saw a beautiful gemstone decorated collar resting on it - with a silver-looking ring attached to the centre. But also....two nipple clamps with chains rested on the ends of the collar. Sucking on your bottom lip, which you had painted red as you knew he loved that colour on your lips, you looked up at him. “You spoil me.”

Leaning down, he gently grasped your chin so he looked into your eyes. "I give you no less than what you deserve." His voice was husky, a testament that your presence had a considerable effect on him. Closing the last bit of distance, he kissed your gently at first, while his hands picked up the collar. As soon as the clasp behind your neck closed with a snap, his kiss turned rougher, wilder. Needy. But he still had a plan to go through with, and it was with a groan that he tore himself away from you.

Amber eyes studied you as one hand slid over his chest lazily, taking in how the collar looked around your neck. "Such a sexy babe you are, Y/N," he growled, before walking backwards to the armchair in the room. Sitting down, he leaned back, resting his head on his hand. "Put on the clamps."

He moved too fast for you to properly react, his lips, his kiss tantalising and wild. Making you tremble all over as you leaned forward when he pulled back, wanting more of his addicting kiss. Your eyes softened for a moment at his tender words before shivering at his erotic compliment. The collar was a foreign feeling around your throat but it made you feel....powerful, in an odd way. It was a clear sign of his possession of you, but it made you felt desired and wanted instead of dirty and weird.

Nodding, you lowered the cups of your bra just enough that your nipples became visible properly. The cooler air made them stiffen. After pulling the chain through the metal ring of your collar, you attached the clasps on your nipples. A new rush of wetness coated your folds as it stung a bit, but in a good erotic mind of way. Your fingers toyed with the chain as you met his intense eyes. “Like this, Daddy?”

His free hand laid on his lap, absentmindedly teasing his cock through his pants. He liked what he saw a lot. "Like that, babe. Looking so sexy and hot just for you." Maybe he should make you wear the collar on a regular basis, make the world know just who you belonged to. It sure gave him a rush every time his eyes landed on it, seeing how you seemed to wear it with pride. It made more than his cock swell. Smiling, he raised a brow. "Show me how it all looks on you. Do a dance for me." This was not something the two of you had done before, but you knew the safe word, knew that if you became uncomfortable he'd stop it all and lavish you in sweet words and praise as he held you.

Tilting your head, you inhaled as the movement made the chains pull lightly on your breasts. Your stomach tightening in response. Pulling out your phone, you played some soft music - no girl could dance without music - and started to sway your body on the beat. Using your knowledge of belly dancing, you moved your hips and torso. Shivering each time the clasps pulled on your nipples, but nevertheless trying to give him as good of a show as possible.

Teasing him as well as you moved closer but always just out of arm’s reach. It was a rush of power to see him watch you so intensely and hungry, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room. His hand moving over the large bulge in his pants, keeping what you desired hidden from view but still letting it be stimulated. It was a game, a game between two adults who liked each other more than they should.

He really should've been filming this, so he could watch it whenever he felt alone and lonely. The way you seemed to focus on it, trying to make it as erotic and sensually as possible. This was not some half-assed dance in a try to make it all end sooner, this was something you seemed to enjoy. The chains glinted in the last rays of sun from the window, contrasting nicely with your darker skin.

Ignis move over, Gladio was the real fashion star here. His cock was throbbing in his pants, begging to be released and to feel your touch, but he felt to enthralled by your dancing to listen to it. Maybe when the song ended, but not now. How could he dare to interrupt such a enchanting display?

As the song came to a close, you stepped in between his legs and sunk to your knees. Offering him the chains, in a way offering him full control over you. Trusting him not to hurt you. Your breathing had quickened as it always did after dancing like that, leaning forward, you pressed a kiss against his stomach.

“Did daddy enjoy the dance or wish for me to dance more for him. Like on his lap?” you offered with a cheeky smirk, dragging your tongue over his abs sensually as your hand moved over his inner thigh. Pressing kisses up his chest, you kept looking into his eyes.

“I’ll do whatever daddy wants. You gonna take pictures of me? So you can stroke yourself when you’re all alone in your office. Having a ten minute break and all you can think about is having your hard cock in my wet tight pussy?” you tried to rile him up a little bit, getting back at him for leaving you hanging the last time he called you. Two could play this game. Even though you were the submissive one, it didn’t mean you didn’t hold power of your own.

_ Fuck _ , he left his phone in the kitchen. Groaning, he couldn't help but chuckle at his stupidity. He could've been takin all kinds of lewd photos, but that was a missed opportunity. No way he was gonna walk over to the kitchen to get his phone, now that he had you on your knees before him. Grabbing the chains, he tugged on them slightly, just enough to pull on your nipples. However, as your hand came closer to his crotch, he tugged a bit harder, getting your attention.

"Not tonight baby girl. Hands behind your back." Seeing your slight confusion, he popped the button on his pants, eyes never leaving yours. "You never ask for anything baby girl, and as your Daddy that makes my life difficult. Tonight you'll learn to use that mouth of yours." It was a punishment after all, and you were gonna feel some of it. "Pleasure me with your mouth only." He'd not help you any more with his pants. Now, it was up to you. Smirking pleased, he leaned back, holding your chains lightly in his grasp.

Huffing, you gave him a pout. “I’m being considerate!” Letting out an annoyed sigh, you placed your hands behind your back and tried to figure out how the hell you were going to get his pants. “I hope you don’t mind biting,” you snarled like a bad tempered kitten. It only made him chuckle amused and tug on your chains as he knew you were all growl but no actual bite. It would be a crime against humanity to damage that glorious cock of his.

Leaning forward, you rubbed your cheek against his bulge while staring at him. Fuck why was he so handsome? Grabbing the metal clasp of his zipper with your teeth, you lowered it and thanked god when his cock fell out between his fly. Tapping lightly against your cheek. Seems he had gone commando and had some mercy on you. You moaned softly as you looked at his cock, all long and thick. Standing upright and twitching lightly as your breath tanned against the soft skin.

You met his eyes again as excitement rushed through you, leaning forward and taking only the tip between your lips. Sucking slowly on it. It made you moan as you missed feeling him in your mouth, your eyes shutting halfway.

"I want to spoil you, so you better stop that baby girl," he mused, but became quiet as he saw you work on his fly, the amazement in your eyes as his cock came forth. The head of his cock was already red, begging for your touch. The veins were visible, evidence of how much you turned him on. It was as if he was ready to burst, and it was all because of you.

As soon as your lips closed around the head of his cock, he moaned loudly, head falling back in pleasure before being jerked forward. He didn't want to miss a single second of this, now that he had forgotten his phone. Seeing that you were affected as well only added to his own arousal, a fresh bout of precum leaking from his slit, only to land on your tongue. "Fuck babe, you're so fucking good."

“Anything for you, Daddy.” Your breath fanned against his tip, tingling him as it was wet. Wasting no time, you took him deeper into your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down before moaning the whole time. Some people didn’t like to give head, but damn did you love it. Feeling his cock stretched your mouth, the tip brush against the back of your throat. To taste him on your tongue. It made you feel feminine and beautiful.

Your tongue worked against the underside of his cock, brushing against the veins while making little noises. you wanted to suck on his balls too, but those were tucked away in his pants and no way you could get them free without your hands. Guess you had to convince him somehow to free them himself. Pulling back, you only kept the tip in your mouth and sucked on it hard. With your tongue, you stimulated the sensitive underside of it as you angled your body so his cock moved slightly between your breasts.

The chains were jingling slightly as you moved, the clamps pulling slightly as he moved, unable to sit still as you worked on him. He was careful not to let the pleasure make him lose too much control, or he'd end up hurting you. A little bit of pain was nice, but having your nipples abused was not. His hand moved onto his own chest, teasing his nipple as he watched you work.

The question was if he'd let you make him come like this, or if he'd grant you the feeling of him inside of you. Maybe he'd leave it up to you. "Where do you want my cock, babe? Want you to finish on your face? Or inside you?" he grinned, tugging you closer by the chains.

You whimpered around his cock, eyes rolling back as your breasts aches. Your nipples feeling so sensitive now, as did your clit. “Both?” you whispered playfully and hopefully.  You wanted whatever he wanted to give you. Your pussy hot with need, wanting to be penetrating by his thick cock.

Deciding to get some more payback on him, you took him all the way into your throat. Your nose brushing against his pelvis as you started to swallow, working your throat muscles around his thick length as your hips rocked as if you were riding him. Fuck he felt too good.  _ Mmmm _ . You needed him so badly. Part of you scolded yourself for being so affected, wanting him so much even though he was just a ‘Daddy’. It would do your heart no good if you let emotions get a foothold. You were just a little thing to play with for him.

Both? It seemed like he had to tire you out completely then. At least you had learned to ask for things. Laughing, he petted your hair before groaning. "You're... Ngh... learning." Cradling your head as you worked, he let his eyes roam over you, just drinking in the sight. It was erotic as fuck, but to actually have you there, seemingly enjoying yourself, was what turned him on the most. He'd gladly continue supporting you as your Daddy, even if you two entered a proper relationship. It felt like a silly fantasy, and he'd be quiet about it until you managed to tear it from him. Thrusting into your mouth slightly, he grasped your hair and tugged on your chain. "Then you better work, baby girl."

Humming as response, you bobbed your head with renewed vigour. Moaning loudly as lewd noises filled the air, Your tongue moving around his shaft as you closed your eyes to fully focus on pleasuring him with your mouth as he had asked of you. He was always so gentle with you, even when he was Domming you and being ‘rough’. He was never too rough to cause harm or scare you. Always making sure you were okay and happy with how things were going.

Damn. He was truly a girl’s dream. His precum filled your mouth, making you swallow regularly and shiver each time you did that. Juices slowly trickled out of you, dirtying your thighs and legs as there wasn’t any fabric to catch it. He would have no trouble sliding that massive cock into you if he so desired.

It didn't take long for him to come after you put your mind into it. Hips thrusting slightly, he gasped as he came, filling your mouth with seed you gladly accepted. The chains chimed as he pulled on them, momentarily lost in the throes of passion. It wasn't enough to hurt you, but it certainly stung. Coming down from the high, he began petting your head in apology for his roughness. "Damn baby girl, you nearly sucked me dry," he laughed, before groaning as you massaged his sensitive flesh still. Pawing at your head, he tried to make you stop. "Hold on there, babe. We're not done yet." Motioning to the bed, he tugged your chains upwards. "Lie on the bed, and don't touch yourself. I need to get something."

He almost made you grace your teeth over his cock after you swallowed his cum, making a show of licking your lips clean. Taking the chains from him, you sighed in relief as your nipples acheda bit. “Okay Daddy,” you whispered with a happy look on your face and laid down on the bed. Relaxing as you stretched and moved, popping your back and shoulders as your body had become a little bit stiff from being in that position for a while. He had looked so handsome when he came. Eyes darkening, jaw becoming slack as sweat covered his chest a little bit. Now you wondered what he was planning to do and what he needed to grab. You just got more comfortable and looked around, melting into his bed as it smelled like him. It made you happy.

Tucking himself into his pants again, he jogged into the kitchen. He'd need to take out his cock again, but he'd rather not run with it flapping against his pants. Grabbing his phone, he returned to the bedroom, happy to see you had followed his orders. However, he was not ready to get it up just yet, no matter if he wanted to or not. Instead, he'd toy with you a bit more. "Good girl," he hummed, before walking to the nightstand. "But you got one last surprise for you." His grin must've been the devil's. Pulling out a long package, he removed the wrapping to reveal a dildo that looked less human and more... Otherworldly. "Got you one of those 'Bad Dragon' toys you always look at," he said cheekily, teasingly.

Your eyes must be popping out of your head right now. “I WAS JUST JOKING!” you cried out mortified and laughing as you hid your face behind your hands. Oh god, which one did he even get! You didn’t even dare to look! Why! Oh lord why! You giggled as you rolled onto your belly and hid your face under a pillow.

“Noooooo! I’m never telling you anything again!” you whined loudly, but the amusement and laughter filled your voice as well. Those things were expensive as heck! No! You felt so bad but also touched in a way that he had remembered a passing comment of you joking around about those things.

Holding the bulbous dildo, he chuckled amused at your reaction. It made him fall in love with you just a bit more. "We'll see if you're laughing after me used this... thing," he laughed. It was good, laughing like this. Passionate sex was nothing compared to happy coupling.

Leaning over the bed, he dragged the tip of the dildo along your back. Your clothes still clung to you nicely, and he could see your nether lips were swollen, asking for some kind of relief. His mouth watered at the prospect, but that could come another day. "On your back, Y/N." It was time to tease you some more, before the main event.

“NoooooooooooOooOoo!” you whined even though you rolled onto your back, spreading your thighs for him. Removing your pillow, you put it under your head and looked at him. “You know how horny I’ve been the last few days? Even showering was dangerous because the water beads felt so good against me,” you told him softly as you reached out to him, touching his strong forearms as you looked gently at him. A faint smile on your lips as your eyes moved over his body. Why was he so wonderful? You couldn’t even find one flaw in him.

Leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss, he smiled. "You should ask for more then, so this won't happen again," he murmured, tapping the dildo against your belly. Standing up straight, he wiggled the dildo. "Hand by your head, and do not move them." If you thought he was done teasing you, then you were wrong. He still had to wait a while until he could get his dick hard after all. Removing his pants, he stood naked before you, holding the bright green dildo. It had been the worst colour he could find. Because if he was gonna get a dragon monster alien dildo, it was gonna be as ugly as he could make it.

Grabbing the headboard, you spread your legs wider. Oh god this was just so bad. Giggles kept escaping your lips as your eyes twinkled. Even though you whined and huffed, you were enjoying myself. You always enjoyed being around him. But god, you sure were going to ask for stuff just to prevent him from buying hideous things like that! A little whimper slipped from your lips as he moved onto his knees on the bed and moved the hideous dildo between your legs. The bumps and ridges brushing over your sensitive flesh. “Oh,” you sighed as your eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

Moving the head along your entrance, he nudged it against your swollen clit, murmuring a laugh at the contrasting colours. "'Oh', huh?" Grinning, he pushed the head of the cock into you, letting the tip be the only thing inside your wet heat. Wiggling the dildo slightly, his other hand caressed the lingerie, following the silken bands criss-crossing your body. His fingers touched your nipples, teasing the abused flesh with gentle touches. His cock gave some feeble twitches, trying its best to rise, but shying just of succeeding.

“Aaaaah. That better?” you shot amused at him as the odd feeling tip penetrated you. It wasn’t warm as his cock, and definitely not shaped like his, but it felt interesting and pleasurable nonetheless. He was a brat at times. It was a struggle to keep your eyes open as his touch felt so good. And you could focus on it better if you closed your eyes, eliminating one kind of stimuli.

“Kiss me, Daddy? I’ve missed your kisses,” you told him honestly and sincerely, giving him a slight shy and sheepish smile as it wasn’t always easy to tell him these things. Part of you worried he got annoyed. Your hips rolled slowly, pushing more of the dildo into you. The ridges and bumps caressing your walls in a way you weren’t used to.

"I don't think you're so against this thing after all, baby girl." Grinning, he began moving the dildo in and out of you, watching it disappear into your entrance. It was a shame it wasn't his own cock, but that ugly green thing. You seemed to be enjoying it though. Leaning over you once more, he kissed you hungrily, yet gently, taking his time exploring your lips as if he hadn't done that so many times before. Even as he continued to pleasure you with the dildo, he kept kissing you. But every time he felt you stiffen up in preparation for your orgasm, he'd still the dildo, even go as far as to remove it from you to stop the crescendo. It earned him curses and groans of displeasure, but amused him nonetheless.

Every time he stopped, preventing you from coming, you called him every name in the book out loud - but mostly in your mind. Even going as far as biting down gently on his bottom lip. Which earned you a tug on the chains. Asshole. Huffing when he kissed you again, you kissed him back. Your tongue moving against his when he pushed it into your mouth, your eyes closed as you enjoyed the intimate feeling.

The toy was pleasurable, but so not his. “Does Daddy enjoy teasing his baby girl? Wouldn’t he want her to stroke his cock to get him ready? To show her how much better his cock can make her feel?” you whispered dirty against his lips, knowing how much he loved it when you talked like this to him.

His cock was already at half-mast, enough time having passed to make it possible for him to get it up.  You were in for a fucking. "Daddy is enjoying it very much," he rumbled, before removing the toy from you completely and chucking it away. Instead, he straightened up and began palming his cock, bringing it to full hardness. "Keep those hands there, baby." Eyeing your twitching hands, he nodded towards them with a grin. "Have you learned your lesson?" Humming, he toyed with the precum on his cock, the sticky substance clinging to his fingers as he worked. No matter how turned on you were, he'd still need to bring out the lube.

“Yes, I’ve learned your lessons! I’ll ask for more stuff! Expensive stuff!” you told him needy as you wiggled and rocked your hips. Aching to be filled up by him. Feel his sticky cum inside of you while he blew your mind with a powerful orgasm. But most of all, you just wanted to feel him on top of you. Inside of you.

Making....having sex with him always felt so...different. You felt connected to him on the most primal level, may it be a quickie in his office or a long out session like this. It always made you feel wonderful and sleep like an angel, knowing someone wanted you. You moaned in pleasure as you saw his cock become fully hard, ready to be pushed into you. Licking your lips as you wanted to taste his precum on your tongue again, make him moan and feel so good.

"Keep those hands there, babe," he grunted, before going over to the nightstand once more, bringing out the bottle of lube he had stashed there. With a smirk in your direction, he began lubing up his cock, making sure it was nice and covered in slick to make sure you wouldn't hurt. "Since you've been a good girl, I'll end your punishment."

Grinning, his eyes were full with lust, underlying affection shining through. Situating himself between your legs, he lined himself up, watching your face as he finally pushed inside, shuddering out a gasp himself. Leaning over you, he grabbed your hands, intertwining your hands as he began moving his hips, finally giving you what you craved. "You're so beautiful, ngh."

Your back arched when he pushed into you, your walls spreading and wrapping tightly around his hard slick cock. Your breasts brushed against his chest as you couldn't reply, he had knocked the air out of you. Holding onto his hands, you tried to make your eyes focus and meet his. Every time he entered you, it felt like the first time again, but also better. His hips pressed intimately against yours, his lips ghosting over your skin before pressing against your lips. Each rock and thrust made you tremble, already so damn close to the edge because of his teasing. His pelvis rubbed and massaged your clit as he moved so slow. Yeah, ending his punishment your ass. He was still teasing you, knowing how it drove you crazy when he went slow. It was naughty though, being still dressed in the lingerie he bought you, and him completely naked. "Daddy," you whispered softly, a part of you wanting to call out his name.

Nosing at your cheek, he hummed. "What's my name, baby girl." Planting a wet kiss on your cheek, he met your dazed eyes. "Say it, Y/N." It was a command and a request in one, letting you choose what you wanted. Would you choose to make it more intimate, or let it remain simply a sugar relationship? His eyes were soft as they looked at you, and his hips were moving slow. He was closer to making love with you, rather than just using you for pleasure. No matter what your answer would be, he'd speed up his thrusts, give you the release you craved. The only thing that would change would be how his heart regarded you. No, that was a lie. His heart was already yours, it was his mind that had to be persuaded.

A wave of anxiety hitting you for a second before his name spilled from your lips, "Gladio." It was as if he had read your mind, or he had just been thinking the same things as you had. It was one of the reasons why you got along so well. Often you thought alike and along the same lines. Giving him a shy smile, you pressed a kiss against his lips. "Gladio," you murmured in his ear as you squeezed his large hands.

Fuck. He looked so glorious on top of you. His long hair loose and framing his manly face. Strains of it sticking to his skin as sweat covered his body. Lifting your legs, you wrapped them around his waist and pulled him closer. He pushed deeper into you, the sensations changing. You felt fuller, even safer than you usually felt around him. It was different in ways you could not describe it. To hear your name spill from his lips, it made a tear roll down your cheek of joy.

His hands squeezed yours, and he had to hide his face in the crook of your neck to hide the large smile that was spreading over his lips. It seemed his heart was right after all. Holding onto you as if you were a life line, he began to fuck you in earnest, giving you the pace you loved. It was the least he could do. You had taken his punishment so well, and even given something back, something he'd treasure for eternity. Whispering your name over and over as his lips caressed your skin, he ground into you, rotating his hips momentarily, before moving again, alternating his pace. His balls were tingling, ready to release his cum into you. He just wanted you to come first, around his cock with fluttering walls.

Moving your body along, you held onto him. Submitting to him, accepting his claim on you. you whisper back his name to him, tilting your head to give him better access to your skin. The tightness inside of you reached its peak, and you came hard. Your muscles shaking as you saw stars, forgetting how to breath for a moment. Your mind back blank for a moment as the emotions and sensations made you knocked out for a moment. Becoming limp underneath him, aftershocks going through your body hard.

With a few more thrusts of his hips, he followed suit, grunting - almost whimpering - as he filled you with his seed. His hips were pushed tight against yours, only twitching whenever a wave of pleasure surged over him. He remained inside of you as the pleasure subsided, his hips finally having stilled and his cock softening. Raising his head, he kissed you, wanting to hold you close even after all was done. Squeezing your hands gently, he murmured your name in question. It seemed like the dicking had been exactly what you had needed.

Your eyes fluttered open when he kissed you, in a way waking up like Sleeping Beauty being kissed by her Prince. Slipping your hands free, you wrapped your arms around his large torso, pulling him closer against you. "Mmmm, Gladio," you murmured sleepy as he had fucked all the energy out of you. Leaving you as limp and satisfied as possible. The nipple clamps and lingerie becoming uncomfortable on your body as you wanted to just curl up against him like a lazy kitten. Rubbing your nose affectionately against his, you smiled.

He chuckled, rubbing his nose back against yours, before rolling the two of you over to your sides. A large smile was on his face, even when he slipped out of you. He was certain you'd remain the night with him this time. There was just one thing... Fingering the collar, he hummed. "Keep it on?" The clamps and lingerie would come off, but seeing the collar on you did things for him. He understood if you couldn't walk around in public with it, but here you were gone from prying eyes. With gentle hands, he undid the clasps on your nipples, but left the decision to remove just them or everything up to you.

Nose wrinkling, you pouted for a second when he slipped out of you. Could anyone blame you? He felt so damn good inside of you. "Keep it on," you murmured softly as the collar was comfortable around your neck. And you liked it. Liked the way he seemed to like it. you sighed happily as you relaxed, his lips wrapping around a nipple to suck gently on it - to soothe the ache the clasps had created. His fingers gently massaging the other one. 

A giggle escaped you as he manoeuvred you around, taking off your lingerie so you would be more comfortable. "Weeee!" you giggled, making him chuckle in response as he tossed the fabric off the bed. His hands roaming your body and massaging certain places to lessen the aches and soreness you would feel in the morning.

Making sure he had taken care of your aches as much as possible, he hummed pleased before settling down on his back, letting you lie down on his chest. Both of you were naked now, except the collar around your neck. Fingers gently sliding over the piece, Gladio felt his heart swell as a smile was on his lips. You were adorable, and this punishment had apparently been a very good idea. Kissing the top of your head, he massaged your back, scratching it gently as he felt your body relax. It wouldn't be long before you fell asleep, and he'd remain awake for a bit more, watching you sleeping form like a man in love, before he too would tumble into a restful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated. Check out ashynnastarlight on IG for aesthetic boards.


End file.
